


Elevators are a Blessing and a Curse

by female_overlord_3



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Getting Together, Izzy and Clary are schemer's, M/M, Magnus is a clever boy, Multi, That's right these idiots, barely there mentions of sex, guess who get's stuck in an elevator?, simon/izzy/raphael!, special guest appearances!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the tumblr prompt: <strong>*pushes all the buttons on the elevator* so tell me about yourself. malec au where Magnus does this when Alec walks into the elevator. can u imagine Alec’s face! </strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevators are a Blessing and a Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelwithwingsoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/gifts).



It’s all Clary’s fault as usual and probably Izzy’s too, Alec knows these two have been scheming for months now. He feels kind of betrayed by Jace because he thought he had his back, that he was on his side and- then again this is Jace but it still stings that his own brother and best friend helped his evil sister and girlfriend with their stupid plan. Their stupid plan of playing matchmaker with him and his neighbor who he might have a tiny insignificant crush on…. Ok it’s a horrible soul crushing crush that’s kind of borderline love but come on he isn’t going to fall into those stupid cliches he see’s in the movies and reads about in books that his sister demands he be knowledgeable about. Why the hell should he?

Well now because his sister and Clary- oh AND Jace, have him stuck in an elevator with Magnus Bane, the neighbor two doors down from his in the apartment they live in that so happens to have eleven goddamn floors! 

Alec thought he was having a pretty good day so far too. He caught up with his siblings, Clary, Simon and Raphael (he still doesn’t know how Simon got not just Izzy but Raphael too, he’s serious it just doesn’t make sense) at Taki’s, they hung out at Central Park for an hour then walked around to go tourist sightseeing which is always fun and decided to end the day with going back to the Alec’s place (it used to be Alec’s, Izzy’s and Jace’s place but then Jace moved out to live with Clary and Izzy isn’t ever home anymore).

He should have known when Clary and Izzy kept sharing looks that they had something planned, even Raphael had a smirk on his face. They all walked inside and waited for the elevator because Alec lives on the fifth floor and after all the walking everyone was tired. When the door opens Magnus was the only occupant inside and looked at the group with a smile and gave a small wave to Raphael and Clary. Then before he knew it, Alec was being shoved into the elevator by Izzy while Clary quickly pressed all the buttons and made sure to press the closed doors a couple of extra times. Unprepared for the incredibly forceful shove he toppled into Magnus who thankfully caught him. 

Oh and the best part is by the second floor the elevator shook for a couple of seconds then stopped. Ya he hates everyone right now, especially his sister and Clary. 

Now when the doors closed back at the first floor Alec quickly extracted himself from Magnus and started apologizing profusely and Magnus just gave a small chuckle. “It’s completely fine Alexander.” 

Magus freaking Bane said it was fine after Alec’s sister pushed Alec onto him and then Clary pretty much trapped the two of them in an elevator because here’s the thing; this building’s elevator is weird and it will go all the way to the top floor then all the way back down without stopping if all the buttons are pushed, a weird glitch that Simon found out when he accidently fell and pressed all of the buttons one day. The elevator is also glacial slow.

So now not only are they stuck in an elevator that has to make a trip all the way up then all the way down, it seems it’s now broken and they’re literally stuck. He’s going to kill Izzy and Clary!

“So I guess we’re going to be stuck here for a bit longer. Pity I actually needed to check my mail.” Magnus says in a joking tone. Alec tries to laugh but it comes out as a weird noise that makes his face go red and wish the elevator would just fall and crush him on impact… until he remembers that Magnus is also in here and he does not want that to happen to him.

Alec swallows and replies back. “Yaa uhh I guess so. S-sorry for Izzy and Clary I uh- I have no idea what they were thinking. I mean it would be alright if it was just me stuck in the elevator but they had to go and trap you in here with me and that must suck… not because I suck and you don’t suck but uhhh cause now you’re trapped in here and you probably have stuff to do….” he trails off and keeps his gaze anywhere but Magnus. “Maybe we should call someone?” He suggests. Mangus nods in agreement and moves to press the help button on the elevator panel but nothing happens. He then takes out his phone but groans.

Alec doesn’t turn an even darker shade of red. He doesn’t.

“No battery, try yours?” he asks. Alec takes his out and calls the manager Derek. When he picks up Alec tells him about the elevator being broken and that he and Magnus are stuck in it. Derek sighs and tells him that it could be an hour wait for the technicians to come since it’s a Sunday but that he’ll lower this months rent by half for the inconvenience. Alec informs Magnus who just shrugs and nods in understanding, Alec thanks Derek and then he ends the call. 

“It seems we’re going to be in here longer than I thought but at least we’re not stuck in here with Sebastian.” Magnus makes a face at the name and Alec does too. 

Sebastian was a creep that Derek thankfully kicked out after multiple harassment complaints from everyone in the building. He hit on everyone and tried to make moves on not just all the women that live in the building but on him, Magnus and a few of the other non hetero occupants just to make them uncomfortable. He was the grossest guy Alec has had the displeasure of meeting. When he made a move on Derek’s husband by grabbing his ass that was the last straw, ending up with Sebastian being kneed in the balls and receiving a lovely black eye courtesy of the Stilinski-Hales. 

“Hey can I use your phone to call Raphael, I didn’t feed Chairman before I left and I don’t think my ankles can take another hissy fit.” Magnus asks. Alec nods and hands over his phone, still worried he’ll either make another weird noise or say something else stupid. God why do crushes do this to people, it’s absolute torture.

As Magnus makes his call Alec moves to sit down and lean back against them wooden wall. All the walking today made him exhausted and if he’s going to be waiting for an hour he could at least get a nap in. He starts dozing off when something pokes him and he looks up to Magnus face just inches from his. Magnus is crouched in front of him and Alec blinks at him, his tired brain trying to figure out what he’s supposed to do with Magnus so close to him. Kissing would be bad, probably fucking amazing but really bad. He doesn’t even know he’s staring at Magnus lips until Magnus smirks down at him. “See something you like?” 

He frowns at Magnus because he wants to say yes but he knows he should say no. He just sticks with silence. Magnus just laughs and hands him back his phone. Alec gives him a nod in thanks then tries to resume his nap. He’s stopped again when a weight is being pressed to his side. Alec opens his eyes and looks to the left to see sea blue tipped hair as Magnus lays his head on Alec’s shoulder. Alec should be freaking out about this but his muddled brain is too content with the warmth that Magnus body is emitting and how perfect he fits into Alec’s side. 

“Are we going to nap then?” Alec slurs. Magnus hums and burrows further into Alec’s side. It’s only common courtesy that he wraps an arm around Magnus.

Some amount of time passes when they’re jolted away by the elevator moving and the doors opening. A worried Izzy and Catarin rush in only to stop short at the image before them: sitting with their backs to the wall and curled up together are Alec and Magnus looking blearily at them from being woken up. Magnus blinks to clear his head and looks around. “Oh it seems the elevators fixed. Alexander.” Alec groans and buries his head back into Magnus shoulder before the reality of his action registers and he quickly puts space between them. “I’m so sorry Magnus!” He squeaks and rubs nervously at the back his neck.

Smiling Magnus stands and offers a hand and helps  Alec up. “As I said before Alexander it’s fine. I had a pretty nice nap so thank you.”

Alec just nods and gives him a shy smile. They thank the technicians and start walking to their doors with Catarina and Izzy who can’t seem to stop giggling when they sneak glances back at them. Alec ignores them as they reach Magnus door. Caterina unlocks it then turns to hug Izzy goodbye while simply waving at Alec and gives Magnus a look before walking inside, leaving the door open. Izzy winks at Magnus then heads to Alec’s door, leaving Alec and Magnus to stand awkwardly in front of Magnus open door. Or well Alec is standing awkwardly.

“So-” “Hey-” They both start but quickly stop waiting for the other to continue. Alec let’s out a small laugh and smiles. “So sorry again and hopefully Izzy will think before doing something stupid like this again.” “Well it wasn’t too bad and I enjoyed spending time with you Alexander even though we were asleep for most of the time. Oh and before I forget you got a text after I got off the phone with Raphael, you should definitely check it.” Magnus winks at him then enters his apartment and closes his door. Confused Alec does as Magnus said and see’s he has a text… from himself? He opens it to see **_Call me? ;) -Magnus_** and stands frozen in shock because attached to the text is a number, Magnus number.

Ok so maybe he doesn’t really hate his sister and Clary and he isn’t going to kill them but he sure as hell isn’t going to tell them about this and the possibility of a date. He saves the number into his phone and sends a quick text before he chickens out. 

**_How do you feel about breakfast this Wednesday? -Alec_ **

**_Perfect. How does nine sound?_ **

**_Perfect._ **

About a week later they use the elevator to their advantage and make-out during the whole ride up then down to their floor. Alec believes elevators are the best invention ever because it’s five years later when he proposes to Magus in one. Magnus says yes and they almost reach their floor for celebration sex when the elevator shakes and stops. It’s a good thing Alec came prepared.


End file.
